


The Dream

by xenaamazon



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: Harry takes a break between promo interviews to give his girlfriend some pleasure.
Relationships: Harry Styles/OFC
Kudos: 11





	The Dream

I was vaguely aware of the golden light in the room as I slowly drifted awake. I felt the bed shift, a weight easing down onto it as the blankets were carefully pulled back and Harry carefully crawled back into bed. His arm snaked around my stomach and I felt him place a soft kiss to my shoulder. “What time is it?” The words came out thick and heavy. I felt him smile against my skin as he kissed my shoulder again.

“Early.”

I felt a smile spread across my face, and I rolled onto my back so I could look at him. “Thank you Captain Obvious. Don’t you have an interview you should be getting ready for?” I could see he had thrown on a t-shirt, but that didn’t mean anything. 

“It was a telephone interview, and I just got done with it.” He shifted his weight and propped himself up on his elbow before leaning in to give me a gentle kiss. “And I have another one in a few minutes, but I thought, since I have a bit of time…” he slipped his hand into my panties and quickly circled my clit before I could process what he was saying. My breath caught, my hand grasping onto his arm.

“Harry!”

“I just thought you would like a good start to your morning since I’m going to be doing interviews and press all day long.” He was running his ringed fingers up and down my slit, a finger dipping into my entrance, gathering the wetness that had started to form there before circling around my clit and sliding back down to repeat the process. Each time he slipped his finger a little deeper into me as I opened up to his ministrations. 

“‘You are a wicked man Mr. Styles,” any thought I had of stopping him was quickly driven out of my head as he dipped his finger deeper into me, never pulling it all the way out as he had before. “Harry, if you only have a few minutes I suggest you don’t tease me for long.”

“You’re right,” he pulled his hand out of my panties and for a small moment I thought that he had changed his mind about making me cum before his next interview, and would leave me needy all day. However he threw the blankets over his head as he moved to place himself between my legs. He quickly pulled my panties off, his hand popping out from the covers as he handed them to me, “Hold onto these for me will ya?” I took the panties and quickly shoved them under my pillow as his hand slipped back down. I felt him pull my legs up giving him better access to my pussy, I planted my feet on either side of him as I felt his finger run gently from my clit to my entrance. Almost immediately he ran his tongue across my clit in a broad flat stroke. 

He lapped at my pussy a few times, tasting the juices that were already dripping there, humming as though he were eating a delicious ripe fruit. But he knew he didn’t have long, and he had a very specific goal in mind, so he returned his attention to my clit, licking and sucking the little bud. He slipped two fingers into me, pumping them gently, being sure to brush against my g-spot from time to time. I reached my hands down into the blankets, grabbing hold of his hair as I tried to pull him harder against me, my orgasm building quickly while Harry worked me in his well practised (if not a little rushed this time) routine. I felt my legs begin to shake a little as I got closer and closer to cumming. I found myself rocking my hips up into Harry and he quickly moved the hand that had been wrapped around my thigh to rest on my lower stomach, holding me in place as he sucked on my clit a little harder. He picked up the speed of his fingers, pressing against my g-spot every time now, until he was simply rubbing up against it quickly.

“OH FUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!” I said it louder than I had intended, but for the moment I didn’t care as I came hard around his fingers, his tongue no  
w lapping at the juices gushing out of me. He used long broad strokes, being sure to press against my clit ever so slightly with the tip of his tongue as he went. I felt myself slip into a deep relaxation that always seems to follow when I’ve cum hard. My legs slipping down to either side of Harry, I was mildly aware of him shifting his weight, placing soft kisses along my torso as he made his way up my body, finally popping out of the covers, my juices smeared across his face along with a broad satisfied smile. 

I pulled him in for a kiss before he could say anything stupid, tasting myself on his tongue. He let his weight rest on me, wrapping his arms under me as best as he could. I pulled my legs up again, this time wrapping them around him, I ran my fingers through his hair. I wanted more of him, but the knock on the door reminded me why Harry had made such quick work of it. 

“Harry, call in two minutes!” Jeff’s voice came from the other side of the door. Harry broke the kiss and shifted so he could respond. 

“On it!” He turned back to me and placed a soft peck on my lips. “Sorry love, we’ll have to finish this later tonight. Are you still holding onto those panties like I asked you to?” I reached my hand under my pillow and pulled them out, holding them out to him. “Thanks, I’ll get them back to you later.” He climbed off the bed, taking a moment to look at my naked form before letting the blankets fall back on me. He took the panties and slipped them into his pants pocket, leaning down and giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead then making his way out the door to do his next interview as he wiped what was left of my juices from his face. I watched him till he disappeared out the door, my eyes then traveling around the hotel room, stopping on the small coffee table near the small couch. A smile spread across my face seeing the large bouquet of pink peonies, knowing that they had been placed there by Harry as just one of many ways he intended to apologize for having to do a full day of promo on my birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this one might seem a little odd, but there's a story behind this story.  
> flash back to late June of 2018, I has having a horrible month at work (at a new job that I was still trying to figure out after 6 months) when I saw my ex (who caused some trauma when we were seeing each other and whom I hadn't seen for over a year at that point) at the mall I went to on my lunch break. he didn't see me, but I had a full on panic attack and was even more miserable all day long. I was legit terrified to go to sleep that night because I was sure I was going to dream about him again (something that hadn't happened in months and I was grateful for that), but of course I had to go to sleep. I did not dream about my ex, instead I had a very brief but extremely vivid dream of Harry Styles crawling into my bed and lovingly slipping his fingers into my panties. while I was a bit of a fan before that dream, that dream is what really sent me into full on fan girl mode (and caused me to randomly drive to LA & back home in a crazy 30 hour trip to see him in concert) and has long been in the back of my mind as a story prompt. as of this writing (January 24, 2021) he has somehow managed to give me the most inspiration to write. I have a few other things in the works (including a multi-chapter that I'm going to finish no matter what), but I am very happy and excited to get this, the original dream and inspiration done. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. thank you for reading this, and all my other works  
> and a very special thank you to my partner Nikki, who not only got me listening to Harry to start with, but also continues to encourage me to do what I love, even when I doubt myself.


End file.
